


Good Morning

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dorks in Love, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Making Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), they just love each other okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: They have some good morning sex ;)





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ISN'T ENOUGH BOTTOM!MAGNUS FICS AND THAT MAKES ME SAD SO HERE!

Tenderly, Alec wraps one arm around Magnus and sneak his other one underneath him.

His body is warm and sensual next to Alec’s.

“Mmmmm ... THIS is what I long for.” Hugging him tightly, Alec whispers softly, "Hey, good morning sweetheart." 

"Morning," Magnus mumbles as he wiggles and stretches a little still lost with sleep.

"You sleep okay?", the shadowhunter ask.

"Uh huh," he murmurs in reply. 

Alec kiss Magnus’ neck up and down and nibble on his ear and tongue it gently. 

"Tickles," The warlock whispers, wiggling in his grip. He turns to face Alec. And Alec looks into his beautiful cat eyes which are still heavy with sleep. 

They lock in a tight embrace and kiss. Alec traces the outline of his warlock’s thin lips with his own tongue and press it against his teeth. Magnus opens his mouth in response and they passionately explore each other’s mouths. 

Alec could feel Magnus push his body closer to his own.

With their lips still locked Alec rubs his archer hands up and down his warlocks back, so smooth and strong. He massages Magnus’ neck and shoulders, exploring the body as if it were the first time.

Alec’s adventurous hands come to rest on his boyfriend’s ass and squeezes, Magnus moans with delight. 

He pushes his own lips against Magnus’ more firmly, grabbing the dark hair on the back of his head and pulls him closer. Magnus could feel his shadowhunter’s teeth bite down on his tongue as he works his long fingers into the crack of his ass. Alec feels Magnus’ ass muscles contract against the play of his fingers. The shadowhunter pushes his tongue deeper inside Magnus’ mouth, exploring and probing. He grabs Magnus tightly, then rolls onto his back pulling Magnus on top of him. They grind, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies and dicks. 

Propping himself up on his elbows Alec takes in the beauty of his face. Alec rubs his nose and face against Magnus’, kissing it softly. The shadowhunter runs his tongue along the line of his boyfriend’s jaw and down the centre of his neck wiggling it back and forth. Alec kisses and licks his way down the centre of Magnus’ chest and abdomen. Barely touching him, Alec runs the tips of his fingers up and down his sides and Alec could feel the warlocks body pulse with joy.

Alec flips them, so Magnus is on his back, his tongue working its way up the inside of Magnus’ thigh to his crotch. Magnus moans at the contact.

Alec pushes his finger up behind his boyfriend’s balls and massages that "spot" that he knows drives him crazy. In response to Alec’s probing Magnus thrusts his pelvis in desperate need for more contact.

“A-Alexander! F-Fuck!” 

After hearing him moan, Alec runs his finger into the crack of his boyfriend’s arse and stroke upwards.

"Fuck me," he pleads, "fuck me, Alexander! P-Please!" 

The shadowhunter sits up and rests himself on his feet. Reaching his arms out to massage Magnus’ chest. His nipples stiffen instantly to the touch of Alec’s thumbs rubbing   
against them. Alec smirks, taking the tips of his nipples between his fingers pinching them.

"Harder, Darling ... harder!" The warlock demands.

Magnus’ whole-body quivers as Alec squeezes his nipples tighter. Alec moves his mouth down to just above the tip of Magnus’ dick and breathe warm, moist air on it.

Magnus begs, "Oh please. Oh, please don't tease me, Alexander." 

Alec ignores him, quickly take the tip of his dick into his mouth, working the head and sucking it. 

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Darling. Please." Alec hears him say. 

Alec pull away letting Magnus’ hard throbbing cock slap against his own body. His rune covered arms instinctively reach for the back of the warlock’s knees and push his legs up until his feet are flat against the bed.

"You comfortable, Sweetheart?" The shadowhunter asks.

"Yeah, fuck me please ... please fuck me now," Magnus quietly pleads. 

He lifts his arse in the air a little as Alec wets one finger in his mouth and work it up into the crack of his boyfriend’s arse. Exploring it as if this were their first expedition. Alec finds Magnus’ hole and pushes the wet finger gently in.

Magnus moans, "Oh, Alexander," wiggling his arse against the finger. Alec pulls his finger out. With the same hand he takes some lube from a jar and greases up his hard cock. 

Grabbing it at the base with two fingers, he massages up and down his shaft.

Then taking his swollen rod in his hand, he strokes it and stroke it, twisting and squeezing the head. Alec notices Magnus watching him. His cat eyes are full of desire and anticipation. Alec smiles smugly, continuing to tease him by exciting his throbbing cock mercilessly. Stopping just short of a screaming explosion, Alec focuses his attention on HIM. 

Alec pushes his lubed up fingers up inside his lover. He's smiling. Alec moves up into a position and rubs his dick against Magnus. Then he pushes his ass against Alec making him slide in. 

Magnus squeezes and works his muscles making them both groan at the feeling. Alec lifts his boyfriend’s legs, so they rest on his shoulders and thrusts his cock all the way up into him, enjoying the feel of his balls resting on his abdomen. 

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard," he commands.

So, Alec begins to fuck his ass slowly at first and then harder and harder, his own balls slapping against the tight ass

As Alec fucks him even harder, even faster, he feels the base of his dick from the inside. 

"I wanna feel you cum inside me. Fuck!... Alexander," Magnus moans out.

Hearing the words, Alec pulls his cock almost all the way out and slams it back in ... pulling it out and slamming it back in ... pulling it out and slamming it back in.

That drew Magnus to tremble and whimper in pleasure.

He moans, "Yes! Yes! Fuck... Alexander. Fuck me. Ah! Ah! Ah!" 

"Your hole is so hot. I wanna stay in you forever. I wanna fuck you all day," Alec pants. 

"Give me all of it! Let me FEEL you, Alexander. Cum ... CUM ... I wanna feel it. Please oh please... fuck me ... yeah." 

"Mags, I'm gonna ... Oh God .... ohhhh .... Mags ...." His body quakes as Alec shoot up inside of him and Alec cums and cums and cums and cums while he pumps his warlocks arse again and again.

Alec hears him, "Ah ... Ahhhhh ... Ohhh YEAH ... I'm ready ... I'm cummin ... I'm ... I'mmmmm .... aaaaaaaaaaaa." 

His cock explodes as burst after burst of hot ropes of white shoots up onto his muscular chest. His polished nails making angry red marks on the shadowhunters back. 

Fucking Magnus’ arse slowly now, Alec put his mouth down kissing him softly.

“I love you, Magnus.” 

The warlock pants, cupping his lovers cheek, “I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :3


End file.
